


Twdg Little Red Riding Hood One-shot

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adult and Child Friendship, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Brother-Sister Relationships, Clementine as little red riding hood, Fluff, Friendship, Nice big bad wolf, Nick as big bad wolf, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood is my favorite fairytale so, I decided to write this one-shot :)





	Twdg Little Red Riding Hood One-shot

Clementine was asleep in her bed.

“Clementine, wake up!” Someone yelled from downstairs.

It was her father, Lee.

Clem woke up and rubbed her eyes.

“Coming, dad!” she said

She got out of bed and got dressed.

She is wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and dark jeans with dark purple shoes.

Clementine puts the red jacket on and zips it up.

Lee got her that red jacket so, Clementine figured that she should wear it.

She puts her purple hat with the D on and goes downstairs.

She sees her father is making breakfast.

“Good morning, Lee.” she said

“Morning, sweet pea.” Lee said with a smile.

She smiles back and sits down at the table.

Lee looked at her. “Clem, I need to go to work so, could you do something for me?”

“Sure.” Clem said

Clementine quickly ate breakfast and walked to the door.

Lee smiled and walked over to her.

He gave her a basket full of bread and apples.

“I need you to go to Kenny's house and give this to him. Then, quickly come back. Stay away from the woods and don't talk to strangers.” he said 

Clementine nods her head and quickly hugs Lee.

“Bye, dad.” she said as she went out the door.

Lee waved goodbye and closes the door.

Clementine runs down the path, with a smile on her face.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Clementine wasn't running anymore, she was walking as she looked around.

It was getting cold so, she put her hood up to keep warm.

Clem saw a guy walk out of the woods and down the path.

The guy had a red hat like her's on, a dark blue shirt with white long sleeves and green camo pants.

He was walking towards her. His hat was almost over his eyes so, she couldn't see his face.

Clementine looked down and stopped for a second.

She kept looking down until she heard his voice.

“Hello, little red.” he said

She looked up and the guy moved his hat up. He looks at her and smiles a little bit.

He walks over, Clementine grip on the basket tightens.

He kneels in front of her.

She gets a better look at his face. He has black, raven hair and icy, blue eyes.

“Kid, you lost?” he asked 

_“Don't talk to strangers.”_

I know father told me not to talk to strangers but, he seems nice.

“Father told me not to talk to strangers.” Clem said to him

“I understand, I'II leave you alone.” he said

He got up and started walking away.

“Wait.” she said as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

The guy turned around and looked at her.

“I am a little lost, can you help me?” she asked

He smiles “Sure...how about this, I walk you to your friend's house and then, leave.”

Clem nods her head “Ok.”

“Name's Nick.” he said, still smiling

“I'm Clementine.” she said as she smiles back.

They started walking down the path.

Clementine grabbed Nick's hand and he let her.

They were holding hands as they were walking.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They were still walking when Clementine saw something.

It was a dog, growling at them.

“N-Nick…” Clem said to him.

Clementine grabbed his shirt and got behind him.

Nick saw the dog and his eyes widened.

“Fuck.” he said, under his breath.

Nick picked up Clementine and ran off.

The dog chased them.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The dog had stopped chasing them so, Nick stopped running.

He was still carrying Clementine in his arms.

“Nick?”

“Oh, sorry.” he said as he puts her down.

Nick looked at Clementine.

“Wanna piggyback ride?” Nick asked

Clementine smiles and nods her head.

Nick turns around and got lower so, Clementine could get on.

She gets on his back and she wraps her arms around his neck.

Nick grabs her legs so, he won't drop her.

He gets up as Clementine laughs a little bit.

Nick smiles as he started walking again.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They were finally at a house as Clementine points at it.

“It's that house.” Clementine said

Nick nods his head and puts Clementine down.

They walked over to the house, when they got closer then, Nick stopped.

“Well, I have to go.” Nick said

Nick had one hand in his pocket, he put his another hand on Clem's head.

“See ya, Clem.” he said

“Bye, Nick.” Clem said

Someone came out of the house and walked over to them.

It was Kenny and he had a rifle.

“Who are you?” Kenny asked

Nick takes her hand off Clementine's head.

Clementine turned around and looked at Kenny.

“Kenny, this is my friend, Nick.” she said

“Oh, really?” he said

Clementine nods her head with a smile on her face.

Nick's eyes were wide as he saw the gun.

I knew this would happen, I was just helping her but, this guy, Kenny thinks I'm doing something else.

Kenny aimed his gun at Nick.

Clementine's eyes widened.

“Clem, get away from him. He's way too old for you to be friends with.” Kenny said

“No, he's nice.” Clementine said

She got in front of Nick.

“Clementine…” Kenny said

“Leave him alone! Nick hasn't done anything wrong!” she said

“Clementine, I'II tell Lee…” he said

Nick was being silent.

“I don't care! Nick's my friend! He's a good guy, Kenny.”

Clementine walked over to Kenny.

Kenny lowed his gun as she got closer.

Clementine put the basket down in front of him. “Lee wanted you to have this.” she said

She walks over to Nick, she quickly grabbed his arm and drags him away.

They were walking away from Kenny.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Nick walked Clementine back to her house.

When they got there, they stopped and Nick turns around.

“Bye, Clementine.” He said as he started to walk away.

“Wait, Nick!” she said

He turned back around and looks at her.

Clementine ran over and hugs him, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

Nick smiled and hugs her back, wrapping his arms around her too.

She looks up at him, looking in his eyes “Can we be friends, Nick?” she asked

Nick smiled more “Sure, Clem.” he said

Clem smiles and lets go of him.

She walks to her door and quickly turned around.

She smiles more and waves goodbye.

Nick waves back and Clementine goes inside her house.

Nick saw the door close and he started walking back to his house.

Luke is probably wondering where he is.

Nick sighed but then, smiles as he looked at the sky. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :) 
> 
> ~~~~~ 
> 
> Father - Lee 
> 
> Little Red Riding Hood - Clementine 
> 
> Big Bad Wolf - Nick 
> 
> Woodsman - Kenny


End file.
